The Mortality of a Human Heart
by Shaz1
Summary: When Aragorn falls in love with a beautiful stranger, can Legolas save him before it is too late? Not Slash


The Mortality of the Human Heart By Shaz1  
  
This is my first attempt at LOTR fanfic, so please be kind!!  
  
Unfortunately none of the characters that you recognize belong to me, although like most red blooded females I would like to keep Aragorn for a little while!  
  
Reviews very very much appreciated!!!!  
  
This story is set before the whole Aragorn/Arwen love thing, and Aragorn is referred as Strider/Aragorn and Estel in this story.  
  
The Mortality of the Human Heart  
  
"Ah it is great to be out on the hunt again!" the dark haired ranger told his two elven brothers. The three rode side by side through the thinning snow that covered the ground.  
  
"Estel it has only been three days since we were last out" his older twin brother responded, in his well practiced long suffering tone.  
  
"Elladin do not forget that Estel is but a mere boy, he gets very excitable very easily" Elohdir responded with an amused gleam in his eye. He was deliberately trying to bait his younger brother; Elladin chuckled to himself, knowing what his twin was doing. Unfortunately they were both out of luck, as instead of his usual sharp comeback Aragorn simply spurred his horse on slightly and went ahead of his two brothers. The twins exchanged a worried glance, both concerned by their brother's impassive reaction.  
  
"Hey Estel! Wait up" Elohdir called after his human foster brother, and was relieved when Aragorn slowed his pace, to allow his brothers to catch him up.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot that you old people needed allowances made for you to keep up" Estel responded when his brothers caught him, and narrowly ducked a swipe from Elladin at the same time.  
  
The three brothers rode throughout the day. They were due to meet their lifelong friend Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood in an inn that evening. The banter between the three continued much as usual, yet not much hunting actually went ahead. Dusk crept up on them just as they arrived in Bree to meet their friend at the Prancing Pony.  
  
"Come on lets get some food whilst we wait for the young prince to arrive" Elladin suggested to his brothers. Elves normally did not frequent this area, but their father thought that it was important for Estel to have some interaction with his own people if he was to choose to accept his own destiny and take his rightful place on the throne of Gondor. Estel nodded in agreement, he was hungry, he knew that his brothers probably weren't as elves could naturally go longer without nutrition, but he wasn't even going to attempt to kid himself that he could go for as long as his brothers, yet he could not resist teasing his older brothers a little bit.  
  
"You need to rest?" he questioned his eldest brother.  
  
"Why no edain, I merely thought you would besides we have come time to kill before Legolas arrives so we may as well make the most of it" Elladin replied. Estel grinned at the thought of his best friend, the two were renowned for creating chaos whenever they were together, a fact well known by their respective families. He nodded again this tine far more enthusiastically.  
  
"Okay then lets get some food and drink whilst we await his arrival" he replied, moving his horse off faster. Elohdir and Elladin exchanged a worried glance at their brother's enthusiasm, inwardly they both groaned, they could already see the healers having their work cut out for them having to patch the two youngsters up again.  
  
The three finally came to a stop outside the inn, and dismounted. The two elves pulled the hoods on their cloaks up to disguise their ears, they were both nervous when they came here, elves and men had recently not had a very good relationship, but they understood why their father was so keen for Estel to mix with other men, and they could not let him do so alone, so thus they accompanied him.  
  
The three brothers sat at a secluded table and Aragorn went to the bar to get some food and drink for the three of them. They had just finished eating when Legolas arrived. He too looked around nervously, but his anxiety elf his mobile features as soon as he saw his three friends.  
  
"Why hello Lords of Rivendell, do I find you well?" he greeted his friends quietly.  
  
"Why yes my Lord of Mirkwood, we are all well and all the better for seeing you" Elladin greeted the young prince, with a grin. Legolas turned to look as his best friend, and was a little bit surprised to find that Estel wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention.  
  
"Estel are you all right?" he asked his friend after a moment. Estel shook his head to pull himself out of his reverie. Legolas turned and followed his friend's gaze. He grinned when he saw that it was the beautiful young woman behind the bar that had his friend so clearly distracted.  
  
"Why don't you go ad speak to her?" Elladin asked his brother, and Estel blushed bright red when he realized he had been caught staring at the young woman.  
  
"I cannot" Estel replied.  
  
"Why ever not?" Elohdir asked "Are you afraid?" he taunted him knowing full well that his brother would never admit to anything of the sort. Estel shook his head knowing that his brothers were trying to push him into going and talking to the young woman, but nonetheless he got to his feet and casually made his way over to where she stood. He took a deep breath and then made eye contact to get her attention.  
  
"Hello" he greeted her quietly.  
  
"Hello Aragorn son of Arathorn" she greeted him knowingly, she was not disappointed by Aragorn's reaction, as his mouth dropped open and he stared back at her.  
  
"How do you who I am?" he asked her.  
  
"My father owns this inn, he has long ago told me of your regular presence here, though it is the first time that I set my eyes on Isildur's heir myself" she replied and Aragorn was further gob smacked.  
  
"Well my lady I fear that you have got me at a distinct disadvantage as I know neither your name nor your heritage" he replied when he was able.  
  
"My apologies my lord, I am Sarina and this is my abode" she replied gesturing around her.  
  
"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Sarina, though please do call me Estel, for that is how I am known, else Strider a ranger of the North" he told her.  
  
"As you wish my Lord, erm I mean Estel" she replied with a smile. Aragorn couldn't help the sense of unease that came over him as the beautiful young woman seemed to know far too much about him.  
  
"Right then, may I please have four house brews?" he asked her, so that he could take his leave. She served him straight away and he handed over the correct money before walking back to the table.  
  
"She knew my name" he told his companions once he had sat down.  
  
"She probably overheard us speaking with you" Legolas reasoned.  
  
"No Legolas she knew my real name, my heritage and my destiny" he told them all. "We are well known in these parts" he continued. His brothers immediately rose to their feet and made to leave.  
  
"Come now Estel we must leave, for you may not be safe here" Elohdir told his brother, his concern evident in his eyes. He felt very protective of his brother, and this inn was making him feel uncomfortable, knowing that people knew his brother was the heir to the throne of Gondor. Some people would go to any measures to ensure that his brother never took up his rightful position. Estel nodded in full agreement, and the four friends headed straight to the door. Aragorn was mere inches away from the door, when Sarina appeared beside him.  
  
"Strider will you meet me later?" she asked him the longing evident in her eyes.  
  
"I cannot" he replied.  
  
"Please Estel, it is important, I have news and you could be in danger" she told him, and he could read the truth in her words. Without a word he nodded and continued on his way, now to think of a way to escape his brother's watchful eyes.  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's it for now what do you think??? Feedback very much appreciated!! 


End file.
